Mother and Son time
by justafangirl821
Summary: What happens behind closed doors? After all a mother is the most special person in a sons life.


**This was requested by Hermione Lyra Malfoy-Riddle and I hope that you enjoy it ;)**

Hermione Weasley was an incredibly smart woman and she always had pride in everything she did. She was after all a war heroine, the smartest witch of her generation, one third of the golden trio, wife of Ron Weasley and minister of magic. She had excelled in a way not many witches had before her and was extremely proud in her muggle heritage. Yet despite all that she was laid naked on her bed with her eighteen year old son between her legs eating her out. And Merlin did she love it!

It was so taboo and wrong but that's what made it so thrilling for her. Her hands were clenched in Hugos ginger locks as his tongue swiped across her clit electing a moan from her. She had taught him well and he was a better lover than Ron could have even been. He was bigger too and he knew exactly how to please his mum.

"Ah Hugo... Right there... Ah." Hermione moaned as her son sucked on her clit. Hugo smirked as his mum writhed in pleasure, she acted like a slut whenever they slept together. However he would never call her that for he had far to much respect for her. Instead he concentrated on making his mother cum into his mouth. Her moans soon became louder and more desperate as he brought her closer to her orgasm. "I'm nearly there... Oh Merlin... Ohhhhhhh." Hermione nearly screamed as she orgasmed, her son using his tongue to lap up her juices.

Hugo smirks watching his mum trying to catch her breath, her chest heaving. Hugo scanned his mums body, her long slender legs that lead to curvy hips, flat stomach and her perky C cup breasts. Her long brown hair frames her stunning facial features, her high cheeks, slender nose, cat like eyes and big pouty lips. She was a goddess and Hugo was the one who got to worship her body.

His dick was hard as he studied her as she stared at him through hooded eyes before she smirked. "Come here baby let mommy take care of you." She cooed as she sat up. Hugo smiled as she got onto her knees and kissed him. They held each other as their tongues battled for dominace which Hermione won. The kiss soon became sloppy and lust filled. There hands ran over each others bodies as Hermione's juices began to slowly trickle down her thighs.

Hermione's hands ran down Hugo chest feeling the hard muscles coil under her hands. Her hands dipped along his V lines, teasing Hugo with light touches until finally her hand wrapped around his cock. Hugging moaned into their kiss as Hermione's hand began to work up and down his nine inch cock. Her other hand began to play with his balls to stimulate him further.

Soon Hermione pulled away from Hugo's lips and kissed down his chest, licking his V line before engulfing his cock into her mouth. "Oh... Fuck mum." Hugo moaned as Hermione began to bob her head, her tongue swirling along the head. Hugo grabbed Hermione's hair and held her head still as he began to fuck her mouth. He relished the moans and gagging noises that his own mother made around his dick. He looked down to watch her cheeks puff out, her eyes locked onto his.

"Ohhh mum... I'm so close." Hugo moaned as Hermione tightened her cheeks. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna." Hugo groaned and released into his mothers mouth watching as she swallowed his cum. He released her head and with a pop his dick left her mouth. Hermione smirked at the look of pleasure on her sons face.

"Don't get too tired yet." She teased "You still have to fuck me." Hugo regained composure and smiled. "Oh yeah, hands and knees now." He barked watching as his mum complied. "Ass up Mum unless you want my cock in your ass!"

Hermione quickly complied her ass up showing her wet pussy. Hugo decided to tease her by rubbing his cock head along her slit, watching as his head became covered in her juices. "Just fuck me Hugo!" Hermione cried.

Hugo smirked before sliding home with one big thrust while gripping her hips. He didn't give Hermione enough time to adjust he just pulled back out before thrusting in again. He watched as Heroin arched her back beautifully as she moaned. Hugo moved his hips thrusting against her g-spot. Hermione for her part was moaning as her soon fucked her. His cock hitting her g-spot shooting pleasurable sensations through her body. Her walls clamped down on her sons cock.

Hugo groaned as he felt his mothers wall clamp around him, her pussy tight and warm. He wondered if she was this tight when she pushed him out. He removed his hands from her hips and began playing with her breast's as he began thrusting faster and harder inside her. Hermione moaned "Oh god... Hugo... Eurgh you feel so good." She cried as Hugo played with her nipples.

"How does it feel mum?! Being fucked by your son?" Hugo grunted as he felt his mums juices begin to coat his thighs when they slapped against hers. "Soooo good." She moaned. Hug smirked feeling her walls tightening as she threw her head back, she was close. "And how does it feel knowing your son is better than your husband?!" Hugo groaned her thrusting becoming sloppy as he felt his own orgasm approaching. "So good!" She cried.

"I'm going to cum... Oh Merlin." Hugo groaned "Cum with me son." Hermione cried and together they cummed with a cry. Hermione's juices coating Hugo's cock and her thighs as his shot inside her pussy. They stayed almost frozen, still joined while trying to capture their breaths. After a few minutes Hugo pulled out and laid down beside his mum as he pulles her into his chest.

"Hmm." She moaned her eyes closed in bliss. Hugo smiled as he played with her hair as she swirled her fingers around his chest. "I love you Hugo." She whispered. "I love you too mum." And together they fell asleep their legs intertwined. Just another mother and son time.


End file.
